resident evil christmas
by kortevilgirl
Summary: wesker and jill go out and every one has a christmas party or christmas


**Resident Evil Christmas**

**Jill: "Hey Wesker!" *Run up***

**Wesker: "Hey."**

**Jill: "Have you seen Chris."**

**Wesker: "No."**

**Jill: "ok."**

**Wesker: "Jill, I want to ask you a question."**

**Jill: "What?"**

**Wesker: "Will you go out with me, I mean go on a, I mean go out in town to join me to dinner."**

**Jill: "Sure." *Leave***

**Wesker: "At least she didn't know what I was going to say." **

**At Restaurant**

**Wesker: "What do you want?"**

**Jill: "Spagetti and wine."**

**Wesker: "I'll have the same."**

**Waiter: "Thank you."**

**After Long conversation**

**Wesker: "You remember that questio I asked you?"**

**Jill: "Yes."**

**Wesker: "Do you have an answer yet."**

**Jill: "Yes, I will go out with you."**

**Outside**

**Weser: "Did you like tonight?"**

**Jill: "It was wonderful."**

**Berry: "Did you have a jill sandwich."**

**Jill: "BERRY!"**

**Berry: "What?"**

**Blake: "That's funny."**

**Chris: "Hey, why are you two out here alone?"**

**Wesker: "We were-."**

**Jill: "Just talking."**

**Blake: "About beer."**

**Berry: "No idiot!"**

**Wesker: "We were talking about are plans."**

**Chris: "What plans?"**

**Wesker: "About a mission."**

**Chris: "What mission?"**

**Wesker: "Never mind."**

**Berry:"Really guys, what were you talking about?"**

**Jill: "Presents."**

**Chris: "Yahhhhhh!"**

**Stranger: "Be quite im tryin to sleep!"**

**Chris: "Sorry!"**

**Blake: "I'll see you guys later." *leave***

**Berry: : "I'm going to buy a subsandwich."**

**Chris: "Me to."*Leave***

**Alfred: "Jill sandwich!" *laugh and leave***

**Jill's House**

**Jill: "I hate Alfred."**

**Wesker: "I know."**

**Jill: "Do you want to watch a movie."**

**Wesker: "Sure."**

**Alfred: "I'll pick a movie."**

**Alexia: "Someone make popcorn."**

**Next Day**

**Rebecca: "It's christmas eve!"**

**Wesker: "I need coffee."**

**Stranger: "Wach'ya buyin."**

**Wesker: "Coffee."**

**Stranger: "You don't have enough money."**

**Wesker: "It's freakin 10 dollars."**

**Stranger: "Not enough money."**

**Wesker: "Fine I'll give you 20 dollars."**

**Rebecca: "Hey Elrico."**

**Elrico: "What?"**

**Rebecca: "You want to go hunting?"**

**Elrico: "Sure."**

**Claire: "Guess What Guys!"**

**Chris: "Claire!"**

**Ashley: "Leon help!"**

**Leon: "What?"**

**Ashley: "I can't get this open."**

**Steve: "Hey Claire."**

**Claire: " Steve!"**

**Steve: "You Want to go have a snowball fight."**

**Claire: "Yea."**

**Alfred: "I would like to play to."**

**Alexia: "I'll just watch brother."**

**Ashley: "Leon and ada you to have to play with me."**

**Sherry: "I'm coming."**

**Sheva: "I'll Play to."**

**Chris: "Snowball fight!"**

**Jill: "I guess just you and me, wesker. You wrap presents and I'll cook."**

**Next Day**

**Alfred: "Christmas!"**

**Chris: "Presents!"**

**Wesker: *Trip Chris and laugh***

**Chris: "Oww."**

**Leon: "I'll call out the names and you come get them."**

**Everyone but leon: "Yahhhh!"**

**Leon: "Why does no one listen to me."**

**Dinner**

**Jill: "Who's hungry."**

**Nemesis: "STARS."**

**Jill: "Line up and grab a plate."**

**After Food**

**Nemesis: "STARS."**

**Alice: "Let's go home nemesis."**

**Nemesis: "STARS?"**

**Alice: "Yes you."*Leave***

**Nemesis: "STARS." *leave***

**Leon: "Hey Ada, want a kiss from me."**

**Ada: "No."**

**Ashley: "I will!" *Hug leon***

**Leon: "Never mind."**

**Berry: "Hey Blake."**

**Blake: "Sup."**

**Berry: "Want to go get a sandwich?"**

**Blake: "As long as I get beer."*leave***

**Alfred: *laugh* "Jill sandwich."**

**Berry: "Shutup."*leave***

**After EVERYONE Left**

**Wesker: "So Jill you want to kiss me?"**

**The end**

**Alexia: "Wait!"**

**Narrator: "What?"**

**Alfred: "What happen?"**

**Alexia: "Did wesker trick her, then infect her with any virus."**

**Alfred: "Alexia!"**

**Narrator: "No, the answer is in the next chapter."**

**Alexia: "I Don't like you anymore, oh waut I already been hating you."*laugh***

**The end for real**


End file.
